Marked
by Wolflover235
Summary: A strong, and independent person. That's who Voldemort marked. Draco was one of those people, but there was someone else who had a slight bit of Darkness in her heart. So he marked her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys and girls, this is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction.**

**I am not starting on a particular part of the movies. It is just from my imagination, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1: Back To Hogwarts.

" Harry!" Hermione shouted, as she arrived at the train stop.

" Hello Hermione." Harry said giving her a hug.

" Where's Ron?" She asked.

" He's running a little late. Weasley's had a late start." Harry said.

" oh, ok."

The two sat on a bench.

Not too long, a car came down from the air, and landing perfectly in a parking lot.

Harry and Hermione blinked in surprise.

" Hey Harry." Two voices came behind Harry, tapping his shoulder.

Harry jumped, turning to the twin Weasley brothers, Hermione actually let out a scream, but ended up laughing.

" Sorry Hermione." Fred Said.

" Harry, Hermione!" Ron sounded.

Hermione stood up giving Ron a hug.

" Nice to see you again Ron." Harry said.

" Harry! It's been too long!" Molly came up.

" Yeah, a whole year." Harry smiled, hugging her.

" Harry, how's it been going?" Arthur asked.

" Spectacular." He said.

" Harry." A familiar voice sounded.

A man with black hair, and a slight black mustache stood behind the Weasley's.

" Sirius!" Harry smiled, going up to him, giving him a hug.

" You need to be careful next time Sirius." Molly said.

" What happened?" Harry asked.

" Some black dog ran past our car just as we were about to take off in the air." Molly said.

" Sorry, I couldn't miss the directions, so I thought I'd grab your attention, so I could follow you." Sirius said.

Harry smiled.

The train roared at the sound of the horn.

" Oh, you'd better go Harry, I'll be there soon, it may take a day or two, but I'll be there." Sirius said.

Harry nodded and went to follow his friends getting on the train.

As usual, they chose an empty spot.

" Hello Harry." A gentle voice said.

" Hey Luna, how are you?" Harry asked.

" Quite well." She said.

" Would you like to sit with us?" Harry offered.

" No thanks, I promised Neville that I would sit with him." Luna said.

" Ok then, see you around." Harry said.

When Luna walked off, Harry sat down next to his friends.

Crookshanks was laying in Hermione's lap.

Ron had gotten a new pet.

" Hey, whos' the pet?" harry asked.

" Well, since Scabbers was a nice name, I decided to name this one, Scrubbles." Ron said.

The little room burst out laughing.

" Where's Hedwig?" Hermione asked.

" She's probably following Sirius." Harry said.

" He's coming to?" Ron asked.

" Yeah, he is a wizard." Harry said.

" Are you sure the Askaban people don't think he's a threat?" Hermione asked.

" I don't know, probably not." Harry said.

For the rest of the ride, it remained silent.

While they sat there in silence, a familiar face walked past their door.

" There's Draco Malfoy." Harry said.

" Leave it alone Harry." Hermione said.

Harry leaned in his seat and focused his sights ouside, before falling asleep.

**A/N: And that's our little beginning, Next chapter we start getting the whole Voldemort and Hermione thing started. Leave Some Reviews.**

**~Wolflover235**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hermione's dream.**

Hermione usually never fell asleep while on the train, but Harry and Ron had found something to talk about amongst themselves.

So she dosed off.

When her dream started, she was in a dark forest, that was surrounded by a mist.

She walked around a while hoping to find her way out.

When she had taken about ten steps, she finally found out where she was in the dream.

' The forbidden forest.' Hermione thought.

She didn't like this dream, come on Hermione, wake up!

She was about to pinch herself in her sleep, when she heard a couple voices talking.

They sounded familiar, but she wanted to be certain, she walked around the huge forest, the voices getting closer.

She hid herself behind a tree.

When she peeked on the other side, she saw Voldemort, in his black cloak, talking with... Draco.

She saw the fear in Draco's eyes, but he stood strong before the dark lord.

Their eyes met, and Hermione gasped, hiding behind the tree again.

" Ah, Ms. Granger. Please join us." Voldemort's voice sounded.

Hermione tried to control her breathing.

Why was this happening?

Suddenly, to her relief, she felt as if she were being shaken.

Jolting awake, she saw her two friends.

" We're here." Harry said.

Hermione looked out the window.

After seeing the castle in the distance, she leaned back against the chair, sighing relieved. That was the most real nightmare she'd ever had.

Suddenly she jumped.

" What's wrong?" Ron asked.

She squinted in pain.

After a few minutes, she just answered, " Nothing, I think a bug must've bitten me."

" Let's look, where's it at?" Harry asked.

" No! I'll look when we get to the dorms. It's on my back." Hermione said.

They both widened their eyes, and moved back, " Ok."

The train came to a stop, and the three slowly exited.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna rode in the carriage that were pulled by the magic dragons.

They were all greeted at the gates by professor Flitwick.

After a long feast, everyone was sent to their dorms.

When everyone was asleep in the girls' dorm, Hermione got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

She walked up to the sinks that had mirrors on them.

She turned, and pulled up her nightgown.

She was expecting to find either nothing or, a bite mark, but instead, she saw a black mark.

It curled and curved,the head of it at the top of her shoulder blades, and down to the middle of her back, the shape of a black snake.

She knew this mark from anywhere.

It was the dark mark, somehow, Voldemort had marked her.

Hermione released her nightgown, letting it flow back down to her ankles, covering up the mark.

Why would he mark her? What does she have to do with him?

What would her friends think? Does Draco know?

Millions of questions flew in Hermione's head.

She was scared, she didn't know what would be the effects of that mark, would it change her personalitly from good to evil?

She went back to her bed, and inhaled a deep breath.

Hopefully when she talked to her friends tomorrow, they could help her.

A tear fell from Hermione's face, it wasn't a tear of sadness, it was that of fear, and slowly she drifted off to sleep, and when she found herself back in that misty forest, she knew, her nightmares would never stop...

**A/N: Poor Hermione. Next chapter, Draco actually finds Hermione and they will discuss the problem...**

**Leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Draco knows.

Hermione was walking down the halls nervously, trying to get to her potions class.

She was way to nervous to eat at breakfast, even too nervous to tell her friends what she witnessed.

She was about to make the turn to her potions class, but someone grabbed her arm, and she was pulled back against the wall in a corner.

Hermione tried to grab for her wand, but the person was too close for her to move.

Her arm was lifted and her sleeve was lifted along with it.

" Where is it!" The voice growled.

Hermione knew that voice, she looked up at Draco's face.

He was looking at her other arm now.

" Where is it!" He asked again, looking at her.

" Draco, let me go!" Hermione pushed against him.

" Where is the mark." Draco asked, a little quieter this time, not noticing at all at her struggling.

" mark?" That made Hermione stop struggling.

" Yes, he marked you. I felt it. Where is the mark?" Draco asked.

" Why do you want to know?" Hermione asked.

" Because I want to know that it's true." He said.

Hermione was silent for a minute, but then sighed, if Draco knew more about this stuff, considering he was marked, maybe he could help.

" It's on my back, and no I'm not going to show you, it's too weird." Hermione said.

Draco looked at her confusingly, " Why would he mark you?"

" I don't know, why don't you go ask him? What does this mean anyway?" Hermione asked.

" It means you work under him now, and if you fail him or disobey him, he can and will kill you. Not that I care." He said.

Hermione was about to yell at him for saying something like that, but they were interrupted by the potions room door opening.

" Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I suggest we get into the potions class, and discuss relationships later on." Slughorn said, eyeing the two curiously.

Hermione quickly moved away from Draco and went into the room quickly.

Draco was slow but followed her, and as the day went on, the two stayed on opposite sides of the room.

Hermione felt his eyes on her though.

Just as potions was finishing up, she began putting away her stuff, and the familiar bird shaped paper came flying up to her.

She caught it, and undid the paper.

She read the short letter.

**Meet me in the ROR(Room of Requirement), I will teach you the ways of the dark lord, that is. IF you want to survive. Make sure you are alone.**

**~Draco.**

Hermione looked up, and noticed the room was already empty.

" Is there a problem, Ms. Granger?" Slughorn asked.

" No, I was just leaving." Hermione said, picking up her things, and left.

She remained silent at dinner time, though Harry and Ron were loading her up with the same question, ' What's the matter Hermione.'

Dinner passed, and they headed to the dorms.

Hermione stayed up, laying in her bed, with Crookshanks purring lightly beside her.

A couple hours passed and she looked around, making sure no one was still awake.

When the coast was clear, she slipped on some slippers, and snuck out of the dorms.

Soon, she found herself standing in front of the wall that held the room of requirement.

She closed her eyes, imagining an object that would be in there.

When she heard the metal sounds, she opened her eyes again.

She slipped though the doors.

She walked around the big room.

" Oversleep?" Draco's voice asked.

She looked over at a chair that he was sitting so comfortably in as if he'd been there a while.

" Alright Draco, I'm not here to play games, what do I need to learn about the dark mark?" Hermione asked.

He remained seated as he answered, " First of all, I suggest we learn to trust eachother. Second of all. The dark mark is something Voldemort forms on people with a dark heart. I didn't think I had a dark heart."- Draco stood up then "-And to be honest, I didn't think you did either. I just don't see that in you. Yes you have quite the punch. But," Draco sighed, and paced around the room.

Hermione watched him.

For the first time ever, she was beginning to feel sorry for him.

Draco was an average boy who picked on people. That wasn't a dark heart, it's what almost every teenager had in them.

Finally she asked, " You didn't want to be marked did you?"

He stopped pacing and looked at her, " No, I didn't want to be marked. I thought I did, but... I was wrong." Draco said.

" So you really wanted to kill people?" Hermione asked.

" NO!" He said loudly, and she heard the sadness in his voice.

He rested his head against the wall, leaning against it.

Hermione couldn't help it, she walked up to him, put a hand on his shoulder, turned him, and hugged him assuringly.

Draco didn't take the time to be surprised, instead he relaxed in the hug, long lost tears falling from his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hiding Secrets.**

Hermione woke up, finding herself back in the girls' dormitory, in her bed.

Everyone was beginning to stir, which meant it was morning.

She got up and got ready, as she did, she went over everything that happened last night.

Now that she was back to her normal self, she began to wonder, why the hell did she hug Draco Malfoy, since when had she cared?

Then she remembered the tears, she had never seen him cry such tears, in fact, she had never seen him show any type of emotion that lead to sadness, or happiness, he was just a lost boy who didn't know what he wanted.

Hermione shook her head out of the little thought, and headed out of the dorms, meeting up with Harry and Ron, going to breakfast.

"How are you Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, and you?" Hermione asked them, hoping they wouldn't go into too many questions.

"Great, are you going to talk to us today?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you were kinda zoned out yesterday, hopefully today is a new day." Ron said.

"Yes, today is a new day." Hermione said, and let her smile out as they went off to breakfast.

Sadly today, the three had to split up and go to seperate classes.

Harry had flying lessons, Ron had tranfiguration with Professor Lupin, and she had Professor Slughorn again, and as she suspected, Draco was there to.

He sat alone, as everyone else was in a group.

Hermione sighed, she couldn't try to be friends with him.

But then, that little picture of him actually showing sadness, came into her mind, she sighed again and moved over to an empty seat next to him.

She ignored the fact that she was sitting next to the person she had hated for almost seven years, and tried to focus on their lesson.

"Alright class, today I will be teaching you, how to make your very own, Liquid Luck." Professor Slughorn said.

Hermione heard all the silent 'Yes' and 'aww.'s

"Open up your book to page 55, and there is your recipe." Slughorn said.

Everyone began to get out their books.

Hermione pulled out her hand bag, that held almost anything in there, her heart sunk and panic filled her when she couldn't find her book, she thought back, she left it at the dorm room.

"Is there a problem miss Granger? Do you have your book?" Slughorn asked.

Hermione slowly shook her head.

"No worries my dear, there are some books over there on that shelf." Slughorn said, pointing at it.

"There's no need sir, she can look off mine."

Hermione was surprised to hear Draco offering the book.

She looked over at him.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Slughorn said, and went off to tend to other students.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked.

"Do I have to have a reason? You should just be glad that I was nice enough to lend this to you." Draco said.

"Sorry, um, thanks." Hermione said.

Draco opened the book to the right page, and they began to get to work.

"Listen, um, I want you to keep our little visit a secret." Draco said, as he was taking the ingredients out of Hermione's hand to put them in the pot.

"I have to agree. Harry will probably kill me if he finds out about the dark mark." Hermione said, keeping her voice down.

"I'm talking about our friendship, our starting friendship." Draco said, looking at her.

"Who ever said we were friends? All you're doing is helping me, then when it's over we're just going to go right back to hating eachother." Hermione said.

"Do you really want to start this again? Listen, this dark mark has changed me, not the bad way, but it's made me realize, that it was just my loneliness." Draco said.

Hermione was surprised, she was actually having a slight normal conversation with him.

"I just want to know, can we trust eachother?" Draco asked.

"Yes, as long as I can trust you, then you can trust me." Hermione said.

Draco nodded, and they went back to their project.

When the class ended, they had made it, perfectly well.

"Congragulations. Now, I will put this in two vials, and you may take them with you." Slughorn said.

Others weren't the best, and wouldn't be safe for testing.

"Nice job." Hermione said, considering Draco did most of the work.

"mmm, I learned it from a certain slytherin professor." Draco said.

"Snape." Hermione said aloud and Draco nodded.

Everyone left, and Slughorn handed Draco and Hermione their vials.

When Hermione grabbed hers, she all of a sudden felt light-headed.

The little glass slipped from her hands, and she almost collapsed to the ground.

She was caught in a pair of strong arms, though she wasn't sure who though, the room was blurry, and her head was hurting.

"Take her to the hospital wing." An elder's voice said, in an echoish voice.

She was lifted off the ground, and that was all she remembered before she blacked out.

...

Draco looked behind him to make sure that Slughorn wasn't following, when the coast was clear, he slipped into the abandoned bathroom that Myrtle lived in.

He set her down gently.

He knew what had caused her to act like this, he had experienced it as well when he was new to the whole thing.

He hated to do this, but he had to be sure.

Slowly, he moved her on her side, and lifted her shirt up where sure enough the dark mark was slowly slithering on her back.

He knew, Voldemort was testing her body, to make sure if he could control it.

"Draco, what are you doing?" A male voice asked.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Who do you think it is?**

**Answer in your reviews and I will give you brownie flavored every flavor beans!**

**~Wolflover235**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, yeah, sorry for the long wait, I won't lie, I guess I forgot about this story! O: Anyway, whoever the "Guest" was, his or her first choice was correct.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 5: Controlling the Mark

"Draco, what are you doing?"

Malfoy turned his head to see Severus standing at the doorway.

"She's been marked, Voldemort is using her mark." Draco said.

Snape moved foward, bending before them, he took out his wand, and mumbled something.

...**Voldemort**...

Voldemort's eyes shot open.

The death eaters around him backed away.

"My connection somehow broke." He said.

...**Hospital Wing**...

Hermione awoke with a silent gasp, she looked around her, outside, it looked to be about late evening.

"Hermione, you're awake." Harry said.

She turned her head, looking at her two friends.

"W-What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Snape said you...Passed out." Harry said, with a little confuse in his voice.

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"Ms. Granger, you are awake, do you feel like eating?" One of the nurses came up to her bed.

"Yes. Please." Hermione said.

The nurse nodded.

"Why don't you two boys head back and get yourself some dinner before bed." The nurse demanded.

The two stood, and walked out, "We'll come check on you tomorrow morning."

Hermione nodded.

She positioned herself in a sitting position.

After she was served, she had herself an unexpected visitor.

"Professor." Hermione said, as Snape walked in.

"Draco told me you got marked." Snape said.

Hermione stared at him, not sure of what to do.

"May I see it?" Snape asked.

"I don't think so." Hermione said.

Snape raised his eyebrows.

"It's not on my arm." Hermione said.

"Oh?"

"It's on my back." She said.

"Now, why would he mark you there?" Snape asked, mainly to himself.

"Who else knows of this?" Snape asked her.

"No one, just Draco." Hermione said.

Snape didn't say anything else, he just walked off.

Hermione was confused, but continued eating...

That night, as she slept lightly, a hand shook her shoulder.

She jolted awake, seeing a figure.

When she made up the figure, she sat up slowly.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I...Came to check up on you." He asked.

"Why would you do that? You've never shown any concern for me before." Hermione said.

"Listen, I asked if we could start over. I don't want you to be alone on this, like I was." He said.

"Ok, then tell me about what happened when I fainted, what was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"HE was testing your mark, making sure that if he wanted to...He could control you." Draco explained.

Hermione remained silent, waiting for the rest.

"If Snape hadn't found me with you sooner than he had, Voldemort would have been able to get into your mind, and take over. When Snape did come, he casted a spell that broke off the connection." Draco said.

"So, he won't bother me?" Hermione asked.

"No, he'll still try to get to you. You're still keeping this a secret, right?" Draco asked.

"Yes, though it hurts me." Hermione said.

"When the time comes, we'll tell them." Draco said.

"WE?" Hermione asked.

He sighed, "Christmas break is coming soon."

"Yeah?"

"Well, that is when Voldemort will be summoning us, Snape, you, and myself." Draco said.

"Great, so am I to do?" Hermione asked.

"You tell your friends that you are going on the christmas vacation, to visit your family or something." Draco said.

Hermione sighed, "And when am I to do that?"

"Tomorrow. We leave tomorrow night." Draco said.

"And you sound like this is a normal thing! You act like it's normal that we are going to go see the worlds' most evil wizard ever." She said.

"Just trust me on this ok? Snape is going to be there to sort things out for you. To try and...Talk him out of using you." Draco said.

Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Just, be ready for tomorrow." Draco said.

"I won't be." Hermione said shakilly. "I'm scared of him Draco, I can't do this."

He couldn't help but return the favor, he leaned over the bed, and hugged her, which she couldn't help but hold on to him as if he would protect her from her worst nightmare.

Heck, she was in a nightmare right now.

Never had she thought she would come inches from this boy, now, she was hugging him as if he were her only friend.

"Thank you Draco." She whispered, hiding her eyes into his shoulder.

Draco laid his chin down on her shoulder, and he held her, the way he never thought he would before.

Until, she fell asleep.

**A/N: Well, How was this? I wonder how the visit with Voldemort will go, wonder what will happen to Snape, and what am I going to do with Draco and Hermione?**

**Leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meeting

That morning, when Hermione awoke, she was in the hospital bed, alone.

Draco had left sometime during the night, or maybe even stayed with her until the very end, until someone were to come.

"Good morning , do you think you might be able to walk today?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Hermione said.

And to show her point, she sat up, rather quickly.

"Good job, now, we are serving breakfast at the moment, but you may leave and go to your classes afterwards, and, happy Christmas." The nurse said.

"Thank you." Hermione said, and ate.

After breakfast, she changed into her decent robes for class, and headed off.

Once again, she had her day with Slughorn and potions, which had Draco.

Harry and Ron did quiddich practice.

Draco seemed to be distracted by the paper he was writing on as she came in.

He didn't notice her until she took a seat next to him.

"Oh, how are you doing?" He asked just as she sat down.

"I'm fine." Hermione said.

Draco nodded, and refocused on the teacher when he spoke.

The words he spoke went by blurrily, she paid attention, but somehow, wasn't.

Draco and Hermione worked together on the next potion spell.

"So, about tonight." Hermione whispered as she handed things to Draco.

"Yeah?" He said, as he put them in.

"I usually go with Harry and Ron to the Weasley's house, what do I tell them?" Hermione asked.

"That makes it even more easier Hermione, just tell them you'd rather stay here for the winter." Draco said.

"Are you sure it will work that way?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I even have a backup plan, Snape can go with you, he can tell your friends that he would like to keep you for some...Extra assignments." Draco said.

"I like that plan better." Hermione said.

"Ok, right now, focus on this." Draco said, taking a rod from her, stirring the pot that she had distracted herself from.

"Oh, sorry." Hermione said, and waited for him to stir, so she could put the next ingredient in.

Once again, their potion was successful.

Draco and Hermione exited together.

"Well, I've gotta go to quiddich practice, I'm sure you can find your way to your next class." Draco said.

"Yeah, but..."  
"Will you stop asking questions about that? We got your back, ok?" Draco said.

Hermione nodded.

"I'll, see you later." Draco said, and walked off.

Hermione nodded, and went off to her next class.

...

Night came faster than she anticipated.

"Hermione, why haven't you packed yet? We're leaving tonight." Harry said.

"Um, actually, I...Can't go this time." Hermione said.

"What? Why?" Harry asked clearly shocked.

"Ms. Granger has to stay with me for some extra credit." Snape's low voice came from behind her.

Harry stared at him, in disbelief.

"I'll, uh, see you later then. Happy Christmas." Harry said, then him and Ron walked off.

Hermione turned to Snape when they were gone.

"Let's go. Draco is waiting." Snape said.

Hermione slowly followed him.

She was surprised that she was being led to the room of requirement.

As she was walking, her back was stinging.

As if Snape could feel her pain, he spoke, "Do not worry, it happens to all of us, he is calling us."

Hermione almost couldn't stand the pain.

She was stopped when they reached a coffin shaped object, she then knew, it was the vanishing cabinet.

Draco came up to them, opening the door.

"We're travelling through this thing?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, except we will be going one at a time." Snape said.

Then he walked past her, and entered the little area.

"You know what to do." Snape said, looking down at Draco.

Draco nodded, closing the door.

Hermione listened, and tried to make out what Draco was whispering.

He stopped whispering, then opening the door again, and the area was empty.

"You're turn." Draco said.

Hermione was hesitant, but slowly walked into the little area, looking around at her surroundings.

She took in a deep breath when he closed the door, leaving her blind and cold.

She couldn't hear anything for a while, and soon, she felt a little rush of wind blow against her face, coming from the little vents at the door.

The door opened, revealing Snape.

Hermione stepped out.

She turned to the cabinet.

Snape had closed the door again.

After a couple seconds, the door opened, and Draco stepped out.

"Ok, let's go." Snape said.

They exited a building, and out into the empty streets of diagon alley.

They left the town leading straight to a forest.

Now, Hermione realized that the stinging from her back stopped.

They travelled pretty deep into the woods.

Soon, she recognized a part of the forest, this was in her dream.

They walked past a huge tree, and that's where he stood, with many other death eaters with him.

Severus stopped, with Hermione and Draco on either side of him.

Voldemort turned.

"Ah, Severus, you heed my call. Oh and look, Ms. Granger, you have joined me." Voldemort said, coming foward.

"I have come to make a deal." Snape said, stopping Voldemort in his place.

"Yes?" He asked, in a light hiss.

"First, answer me this, why did you mark her? What is she to you?" Snape asked.

"I marked her because she has a tint of darkness in her." Voldemort said.

Hermione was confused, she wasn't evil! Was she?

Voldemort continued approaching them.

Snape moved aside.

Draco remained in place, looking over at her.

"I could also use your help on luring in Harry Potter. Draco failed me, now I thought I could try you." Voldemort now stood right in front of her.

Hermione was shivering, not because of the cold, not even close.

"I..." She started, breathlessly.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"I won't help you get to Harry." She said.

She could almost hear a gasp come from Snape and Draco.

Voldemort's expression changed, if he even showed any expressions.

"You will not? You must not realize what I do to the people I mark that do not obey me." Voldemort said.

Hermione shook out her breathing.

Voldemort moved away from her without saying anything.

"She has courage." Voldemort said, looking over at Draco and Snape.

Hermione looked over at Draco.

He was slightly jerking his head back, signalling her to come to him.

Hermione took slow silent side steps, until she was standing next to Draco.

"If I cannot get you to obey, then you will be punished." Voldemort said, not really caring that she had moved.

With a look in his eyes, her back stung, it was worst than that little needle pricking feeling that she had earlier.

"That. Is. Enough." Snape's voice said, slowly.

Her pain ceased, and Voldemort shot his head over at Snape.

Hermione looked over at him too, did he just write his death note?

"Learn to silence yourself Severus." Voldemort said.

Voldemort refocused his sights on Hermione but was surprised to see a new position.

"Oh, feeling protective of the little mudblood?" Voldemort asked.

Draco had now moved in front of Hermione.

"She has nothing to do with this." Draco said.

"I have marked her, there is only one way to get rid of it." Voldemort said.

Hermione knew what Draco's next words would be, so before he could say them, she spoke up.

"I'll help you."

Draco spun around, shock in his eyes.

Voldemort grinned, "That's what I thought, now, take this."

He walked up to her, Draco, with fear, moved out of the way.

He grabbed her arm rather roughly.

His hand felt cold, and deathly.

Darkness escaped underneath his grasp, and wrapped around her wrist.

Draco and Snape could do nothing but watch in sadness, hating that this girl had given in so easily.

When Voldemort released her hand, a black ribbon like bracelet around her wrist.

"Now, when you find him, I want you to make sure that he takes this arm, you will send him straight to me, the ribbon knows who is touching it, when it senses Harry, it will activate. Do not fail me, Ms. Granger." Voldemort said.

Hermione shakilly nodded.

"You may return back, I will be leaving." Voldemort said, and he and other death eaters, disappeared into the night.

It went quiet after that.

"Ms. Granger, do you know what you've just done?" Snape asked.

Draco moved to him, "Can I talk to her please?"

Snape didn't answer, but walked off.

Hermione stared down at the black ribbon.

"Do you know what you've just done?" Draco asked, pulling her out of her trance.

"I was saving you." Hermione said.

"Saving me? From what?" Draco asked.

"I know what you were about to say, and believe me, I'm not that worth it." Hermione said.

"Don't say that. You can't betray Harry, you're like his best friend." Draco said.

"I'm not going to betray him, Draco." Hermione said.  
"...What?"

"I just wanted to avoid to see you get killed." She said.

"After all this time, you wouldn't want to see me get killed?" He asked.

"No, of course not. Especially dying for me, I am not worth it, and..."

Hermione was silenced when he suddenly put his hands at her cheeks and silenced her with his lips.

She stared at him, wide-eyed.

Where did this come from?

Before she knew it, she relaxed into him, just as she kissed him once, he pulled back, only to lean his forehead against hers.

She looked up at him.

He smiled lightly, "I've always wanted to do that."

She smiled back, laughing silently.

**A/N: Well, that's all for this chapter, I just thought I'd give you guys what you and I have been waiting for.**

**I wonder how this little conflict will go!**

**Leave some reviews on what you think!  
~Wolflover235**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capter 7: Christmas**

* * *

Christmas break lasted a week.

Hermione was pretty much alone... Well, naybe not.

The next morning, Hermione sat in the empty food room, a few people sitting in a corner, whispering and giggling about whatever they were saying.

Hermione just silently ate her oatmeal.

"Morning Hermione." Draco appeared next to her.

"Um, Hi." She said, focusing her attention on him.

One of the group of girls in a corner stopped whispering, and stared wide eyed and mouthed at the two.

"You don't mind me sitting here, or do I..."

"No, you're fine." Hermione said, focusing back on her breakfast.

Draco took a couple apples off the table, the green ones, to be exact, and began eating one of them.

"Too bad you can't be with Potter and Weasley." Draco said.

Hermione paused her eating, and instead of snapping at him like she normally would have, she simply said, "Yeah. It is."

After a few minutes, Hermione had finished her oatmeal, and Draco was working on the second apple he had grabbed, the first one was eaten to the core.

Hermione looked down at the black ribbon that glistened around her wrist, a ribbon that only her, Draco, or any other death eater would be able to see.

"Hey. Let's get out." Draco snapped her from her reverie, deciding to cheer her up a little.

"Where to?" She asked.

"I don't know. maybe where everyone else who stayed behind has gone to, Hogsmeade?" Draco suggested.

"I don't know. I don't really think I want to get out tod..."

"Oh come on Hermione. Get your wintry clothes on and come with me." He said.

Hermione wanted to laugh at how he was acting like a little puppy.

She giggled, "Ok, but I'm not staying long. I need to brush Krookshanks, and..."

"OH excuses, excuses, just get yourself ready." Draco said, still in his joking and funny tone.

Hermione smiled, and in that moment, she had forgotten all of her troubles involving the Dark Lord.

She stood, and left the room, heading to the girls' dormitory.

Draco waited for her, also noticing a group of girls, staring in shock.

After a couple seconds, they began talking again amongst one another.

Soon, Draco and Hermione left the Hogwarts castle, and out into the foot deep snow.

Draco had already been prepared for this, he already had his sweatshirt that had a snake like 'S' and a green and black striped scarf.

Hermione was covered with a red and black sweatshirt with a golden colored 'G' on it, and a red and golden scarf.

They looked like enemies, they _were_ enemies, but not anymore.

The walk was silent, only the sound of the crunching snow under their feet broke the silence.

"I don't believe this." Hermione said, making Draco look at her confused.

"What?"

"It feels...Nice, walking here with you." Hermione said.

"Really?" He asked, hoping she would keep up with a normal conversation, he didn't want her to feel all this pain from the dark mark, at least not for now.

"It feels great having you as a friend." She said, looking at him.

His brow raised up.

"Alright, maybe more than friends, but..." Hermione paused, "Wait a minute, I still wonder why you kissed me."

Draco grinned, "I honestly don't know. It's been something hiding in me all this time. No matter how many times you've punched me." Draco smiled wider at the last part.

Hermione laughed, "No matter how many times you've called me a mudblood?"

Draco's smile faded and he slowed his walking a little.

Now that they were beginning to accept each other as friends, or even more, what she had told him, came back hitting him in the face.

"Draco?" Hermione stopped when he did, looking at his hidden face.

"I wish...I wish there was a way I could take all of that back." Draco said.  
"Hey." Hermione whispered lightly, standing in front of him now, trying to look him in the eyes.

"I'd sound stupid if I said I was sorry. It wouldn't be enough." Draco said.

"Hey...You know, sometimes saying _sorry_ can change someone's opinions about you. Just starting with saying _sorry_ could bring you a long way." Hermione said.

He looked at her now, her height met up to his shoulders.

"In that case..." Draco sighed, "I'm sorry."

Hermione looked into his sincere and sorrowful eyes.

"I will forgive you...Someday. Maybe after all of this mess we're in is solved." Hermione said.

"Don't think about that right now. I want you to come with me to this town, and enjoy yourself." Draco said.

Hermione nodded.

As Draco continued walking, he laced his fingers through hers as she began to follow.

Once the town came into sight, so did a couple of familiar faced.

"Hey, Malfoy!" One of the chubby boys came towards them.

"Don't say anything." Draco whispered just before the two boys came into hearing range.

"I-is that..."

"Hermione?" The taller chubby one finished for the shorter one.

"Yes. Who does it look like?" Draco asked.

"Isn't she..."

Both Hermione and Draco knew what the two boys were about to say, and before Hermione could say anything out of turn, Draco's wand was raised, pointing it at the two boys. "I wouldn't."

The two boys unsteadily took a couple steps back.

"Sorry Draco." The short one said.

"Go somewhere else and make yourselves useful." Draco said, calmly but slowly lowering his wand, knowing there wasn't anymore threatening words about to escape their mouths.

The two nodded nervously, and took off.

After they were out of sight, Draco turned to Hermione, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry, I probably would have done worst." Hermione said,

Draco chuckled, "Knowing you, you probably would."

They began walking again, entering the slightly crowded town.

Draco had taken her hand again, feeling her cold hand from the outside of her glove.

"Let's go in here first." Draco said, entering one of the buildings that was really warm, and relaxing.

The two sat at one of the tables near a fire, Hermione the closest, little snow flakes melted on her coat.

One of the waiters came to the table.

"Something hot." Draco said simply.

"cappuccino." Hermione said.

The waiter nodded, and walked off.

Hermione sighed, finally relieved to feel the heat reach her skin after warming her clothes.

There was a long, awkward silence.

"Do you want to switch places? I don't mean to take up all the heat..."

"I'm fine." Draco said calmly.

"Ok." Hermione said.

After a few minutes passed, the drinks were handed out.

"So, what do you want to do for the holiday?" Draco asked.

Hermione took a drink, then looked deep in thought, "I really don't know. I am now certain that I have to stick near you. If we are to get through this thing together."

"I said not to think of that..."

"But I can't not think of it. Draco, it's a life changing thing, it's not something I can just ignore..." Hermione paused, squinting in slight pain, "Especially if _he_ is going to keep doing that!"

Draco knew that Voldemort was once again trying to test out her dark mark.

"Plus, what am I going to tell Harry? And Ron? If I tell them, which I kind of don't have a choice, I'm scared that they'll...Kill me or something." Hermione said.

"Hermione, they are _not_ going to kill you, you're their best friend." Draco said, trying to calm her down.

"Right, like Harry doesn't have any problem with trying to kill you." Hermione said.

"Well that's different, he hates me for who I am." Draco said calmly, as if he had no problem with the fact.

"And when they find out about me? Won't they hate me for who I am? A soon-to-be death eater?" Hermione asked.

Draco didn't really know how to answer that, he took her hand, "Don't worry, we'll work through this. You're not alone, I promise."

Hermione nodded, absent-mindedly.

After about an hour of talking and warming up, the two headed out, walking aimlessly through the town, stopping in a few shops, but not buying anything.

When signs in the sky pointed towards evening, Draco and Hermione headed back to the Hogwarts castle.

Draco walked Hermione all the way to the doorway to the girls' dormitory.

Before she went in, she turned to him, "Thank you, for...The nice day out, it was really relaxing."

"No problem, I enjoyed it too." Draco said.

After another moment of silence, Hermione smiled, "I'd better go... Take care of Krookshanks before she has me for dinner."

"Ok. I'll be heading in early." Draco said.

Hermione walked up to him, and hugged him tightly, almost the same way she had when he was crying two days ago.

He hugged her back, whispering in her ear, "Everything's going to be ok."

Hermione nodded into his shoulder, and he rested his chin on the top of her head.

He hated that she was so vulnerable during this time, it made him all the more protective, even though he didn't really know how to protect her from the dark force that he himself feared.

"Goodnight Draco." Hermione pulled back.

In that moment, he lowered his face to hers, kissing her tenderly.

When she had kissed him back, he really wanted to kiss her more, but instead, he pulled back and whispered, "Goodnight Hermione."

He turned and headed out of the Gryffindor Common room, and took a turn down the hall, and was gone.

Leaving Hermione to her soon-to-be darkened dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I went through spell check! :) Also found out how to do the border line! I am so excited!**

**Ahem, sorry for the long disappearance, I just randomly started watching Dramione videos and reading fanfictions of them, and all of a sudden I felt like writing this. **

**Anyway, leave some reviews, I and I plan to put another chapter up soon :)**

~Wolflover235


End file.
